


under the stars

by josiepenelope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Pre break up, f/f - Freeform, posie - Freeform, soft, very playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepenelope/pseuds/josiepenelope
Summary: Penelope gets an idea.She wants her and Josie to sneak out of the school and go for a midnight swim.Josie doesn't seem to agree, but somehow they end up looking at the stars reflecting over the water.





	under the stars

Penelope runs her hand through Josie's soft brown hair, she takes a look at the girl laying with her head on her laps, Josie's holding a history book in her hand and reads out loud.

 

Studying isn't as bad when Josie is the one explaining things to her, but even then she can't find a way to focus on her words, she just stares at her lips. "You're doing that thing again." Josie suddenly says, looking up from her book and meeting her eyes. 

 

Penelope grins, "I don't know what you're talking about." She makes herself sound more innocent than what she really is. 

 

"Really?" Josie puts down the book and raises her head just enough to press her lips against Penelope's.

 

It doesn't matter how many times they kiss; Penelope always feel that tingeling feeling in her stomach, and she loves it. "Lets sneak out." She blurts out. 

 

Josie pulls back and looks at her as if she's gone mad, "It's almost midnight and we're not allowed to leave the school-" 

 

Before Josie starts explaining the rules of the school, Penelope places a finger on her lips to shut her up. "Yeah yeah, I'm aware of that." She just doesn't care. "But don't you think breaking the rules could be.. _Fun_?" 

 

"Nope." Josie is short with her answer, she sits up and looks at the raven haired girl in front of her. "Besides, where would we go? Everything is closed."

 

"The lake isn't closed." Penelope says, a chuckle escaping her mouth when she watches the way Josie's eyes widen. "Come on! Don't you want to be a little dangerous?" She asks playfully. 

 

"Are you trying to corrupt my innocence, Penelope Park?" Josie answers her; with the same playful tone in her voice.

 

Penelope leans in closer, looks deep into her eyes, "Have been since I met you." She gives her a quick kiss on the lips and gets up from the bed. "So what do you say?"

 

"We don't even have a car to get to the lake." 

 

"It's not like we can't fix that?" Penelope says.

 

Josie pushes her eyebrows together making her look slightly confused, beforeher jaw drops, she shakes her head harshly. "Oh no no no! We're _not_ stealing car!" 

 

"How about borrowing one then?" 

 

"Penelope!" 

 

"Josie!" Penelope mocks her with a high pitched voice. "I know where Dorian keeps his car keys." She says with a big and proud smile.

 

"Do you know how much trouble we could get into if they catch us?" 

 

Penelope never stops finding it sweet and adorable when Josie tries to change her mind. "So lets make sure we don't then." 

 

Josie rolls her eyes at her, "You're so annoying." And with the soft smile on her lips Penelope knows she's won this debate. "If we get caught I'm blaming this all on you."

 

Penelope doesn't mind. She grabs Josie's hand and intertwines their fingers. "I don't mind." She kisses her on the cheeks before she drags her out of her dorm. 

 

** xxx  **

 

It's nearly impossible to keep quiet when Josie manages to walk into a wall in the dark, the brunette lets out a silent scream and Penelope has to bit the inside of her cheeks to not laugh. "Put on the flash on your phone, clumpsy." She whispers.

 

And suddenly there's a bright light shining into her eyes and Penelope takes a few steps back, making her back walk into a lamp that immediately falls on the floor.

 

This time it's Josie's turn to swallow a chuckle that's close to escape, she covers her mouth with her hand and takes a deep breathe. The sound of the lamp hitting the floor makes both girl freeze on spot, almost like they're waiting for someone to walk in and tell them to go to bed. "Who's clumpsy now?" She whispers back when no one walks in.

 

"Still you." Penelope whispers back. 

 

It's not until Josie finds herself standing outside her dad's office that she starts questioning who's car they're borrowing for the night. "I don't think Dorian's keys are here, Penny." She whispers while looking around to make sure no one is coming.

 

Penelope is currently kneeling in front of the door with a hairpin in the lock, trying to unlock the door. "They aren't." 

 

"So what are we doing here?" 

 

" _I'm_ grabbing your dad's keys." Penelope says, clearly unbothered by it. 

 

Josie points the flash towards Penelope, "Are you dumb? You can't take my dad's car keys."

 

"Why not?" Penelope questions, looks surprised to Josie's sudden objection.

 

Josie has a pleased smile on her lips, "Because _you_ don't know where they are." She says before walking into the office and going to his desk.

 

Penelope pulls her lips with her teeths and follows Josie with her eyes, she's surprised for the attitude but she would be a liar if she said she didn't find it quite hot. 

 

It only takes Josie a few seconds before she spins the keys around her finger and hurries out of there. 

 

** xxx **

 

"You know my dad will expel you if he finds about this right?" Josie says while putting on her seat belt. She looks at Penelope who just started the car. 

 

The raven haired girl doesn't seem bothered by the thoughts, she just shrugs and turns her head to meet Josie's gaze. "He can try. There's nothing here that could make me leave." 

 

"Nothing?" Josie asks.

 

Penelope is quiet for a brief moment, looks like she's doubting the words that left her mouth just a few seconds ago. "Maybe if you broke my heart." 

 

"I could never." Josie says, and she means it. She's convienced that Penelope is going to end up breaking hers but somehow, she's okay with that.

 

All she cares about is right now, and right now Penelope is doing everything but breaking her heart.

 

Penelope smiles at her, "We'll see about that." 

 

**xxx**

 

Penelope stops the car and Josie quickly gets out, she's hit with the calm wind blowing against her skin and she takes a deep breathe in; the air feels fresh.

 

It's completely quiet, not even the insects are making a sound and Josie feels her body starting to fill with calmness. All the stress she usually feels when they're at the boarding school suddenly disappears and she takes a look at the water.

 

The lake is dark, it looks too cold for anyone to even think about jumping in. Just like a mirror the stars in the sky reflectes beautifully over the water.

 

The moon is shining bright over the lake and the trees around them, creating a romantic feeling in the air. 

 

Josie hears the car door closing and turns her eyes to Penelope. The raven haired girl is carrying a blanket in her hand while she walks up to her, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

 

"Very." Josie almost feels mesmerized by the view. "Have you been here before? At night?" She curiously asks. 

 

Penelope puts the blanket on the ground, "A few times." She looks at her. "Sit." 

 

Josie almost asks her what the hell she's been doing here, most likely by herself, but she decides not to ask her and sits down next to her. "It's so quiet." 

 

"It's a nice change from all the screaming in the school." Penelope grabs a rock on the ground and throws it into the water.

 

Josie agrees.

 

This feels nice, even hearing the sound of the rock hitting the water feels nice. "We should jump in." The words coming out of Josie's mouth doesn't just surprise her, but even Penelope.

 

"It must be freezing cold." Penelope says.

 

It's not the answer Josie would expect from her, in fact, this idea sounds more like something Penelope would come up with. "Are you going to let some cold water stop you?" Josie knows exactly what she's doing, she's using Penelope's tactics.

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow, "You can't pull a me on me." 

 

Sure she can. "I'm not pulling anything.. Besides this shirt off." 

 

"We will get sick." Penelope says while she watches Josie pull off her shirt, she licks her lips and clears her throat. "I guess I'm getting sick then." Josie stands up and unbottoms her jeans. 

 

Penelope just watches her as she undresses, "You're so bad." She shakes her head and quickly pulls off her own shirt. "But I have to say, I kind of like this bad girl attitude." She says before pulling her into a deep and long kiss. 

 

Josie puts her arms around her waist and pulls her closer, "You do?" She says in-between kiss. 

 

Penelope nods, "It's hot." She pulls back from the kiss. "Just know that if I get sick, you're taking care of me."

 

Josie wouldn't have it any other way. "I'm okay with that." She smiles before turning around to face the lake.

 

Now looking at the dark water she starts to regret the cocky attitude she was having, it does look freezing cold. "You're not starting to regret this are you?" She can hear the teasing in Penelope's voice. 

 

"No, are you?"Secretly wishing that Penelope tells her yes.

 

But of course, Penelope shakes her head. "Not at all." She smirks.

 

"You first then." Josie feels the air the cold air hitting her skin and she puts her arms around herself. 

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow, "It was your idea, you go first."

 

"Sounds like you're scared." 

 

Penelope scoffs, "Sounds more like you want me to chicken out so you don't have to get in." 

 

Well that's exactly what Josie is doing. "Whaat?" Her voice comes out extremely high pitched and Penelope chuckles. "You're a terrible liar." She says, grabbing her hand as she starts walking towards the water.

 

Josie dips her toe in the water and immediately takes a jump back when the cold hits her. "It's so cold!" She whines.

 

Penelope doesn't seem to care, she takes a step into the water and continues walking further. "Not really."

 

"Yes." 

 

Penelope leans down and splashes the cold water on to her, making Josie scream and run away. "Not funny Penny!" 

 

** xxx **

 

"Not funny Penny!" 

 

Even with that angry face Josie manages to look like the most adorable little bear Penelope has ever laid her eyes on. "Okay okay!" Penelope raises both her hands. "I'll stop, just get in." She says with a soft smile.

 

Josie shakes her head. 

 

"Come on." Penelope looks at her with her big green eyes and flutters her eyelashes — knows that Josie won't be able to tell her no this way. 

 

Josie sighs deeply, "Okay, but no splashes." She warns her, dips her toe in the water again and takes a step into the water.

 

Penelope chuckles and goes under the water.

 

**xxx**

 

Josie squeezes her eyes trying to see what she's stepping in, but the water is too dark for her to see anything, she continues going deeper into the water.

 

It isn't until a few moments later that she realizes she hasn't heard Penelope teasing her and she takes a look around her. "Penny?" She says confused.

 

Where the hell did she go?

 

"Pe-" She feels something grabbing her feet, she's instantly filled with panic and starts shaking her legs and jumping up on down. "What the fuck?!" She screams.

 

Then she hears the sound of Penelope coming up to the surface and her loud laugh. "Oh my god! You got so scared!" She laughs.

 

"How the hell did you even see anything down there?! It's so dark!" Josie pushes her gently.

 

Penelope is still laughing, she pushes her hair back and rubs her eyes. "I just used a spell to create a tiny light bubble so I could see."

 

Josie rolls her eyes, of course Penelope would do that. "You scared me." 

 

"Sorry." Penelope says with an innocent smile. "Watch this." 

 

Josie hears Penelope mumble a couple of words — not really sure what she's saying, she watches the way she runs her hand above the water, and shorty after that she notices how there's tiny water bubbles starting to fly around them. 

 

"Wow.." Josie looks around them, they're everywhere and then she looks back at Penelope, her eyes have been closed up on 'til now. "That's..." 

 

"I know right." Penelope smiles. 

 

Josie feels her smile growing bigger, she's felt cold but when she notices the way Penelope is looking at her she feels a warmness starting in her stomach that then spreads around in her body. " _Amazing_." She finishes her sentence. 

 

** xxx  **

 

Thankfully Penelope had brought an extra blanket with her, the raven haired girl puts the blanket around their bodies and moves closer to Josie. "We should probably head back soon." She says, watching the way the sky is starting to become brighter.

 

Josie agrees, they should. 

 

But she doesn't want to leave yet. She rests her head on Penelope's shoulder. "Do you think we could watch the sunrise?"

 

She feels Penelope's tiny hand squeezing her own hand and smiles softly. "Maybe another time, Jojo." 

 

Josie nods, "Just.. A few more minutes, okay?"

 

"Okay." Penelope says with a raspy voice. 

 

Josie smiles at the sound of her voice. She lets her gaze rest at the lake and ejoys listening to the birds who have just started to sing. 

 

She could live in this moment forever. 

 

She picks up her head and takes a look at Penelope. Usually her eyes look dark — but in this light they look green-brown eish and she thinks that must be the most beautiful color she's ever seen.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Penelope doesn't even turn her head to face her, she picks up a rock and throws it into the water.

 

Josie smiles shyly. 

 

She thinks about how beautiful Penelope is, how special she is.

 

"Nothing." She says.

 

"Liar."

 

Josie chuckles lightly, "Do you think we will be together by my birthday?"

 

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me that easily." The way Penelope says it, without any doubts, not even hesitating to answer her, makes Josie's smile grow even bigger. 

 

"Good. It would suck for me to not have a date for my sixteen birthday." Josie says, this time she's the one who's looking out at the lake while Penelope just looks at her. 

 

Then they go back to being silent. Penelope puts her arm around Josie's waist, pulls her even closer while they watch the birds flying around and the still water. 

 

They enjoy each other's company before they have to head back to their school.

 

And while Josie is busy admiring the nature, Penelope is admiring her; her smile, her kind eyes, her cheeks and the way she talks. 

 

It's the small things that make Penelope realize how madly in love she is with her. The constant smile on her lips, the little laughs that escapes her mouth at the wrong times.

 

The look in her eyes when she learns new things, or the way she pays details to everything Penelope tells her. 

 

Maybe that's the moment Penelope realizes she's set herself up. She's probably going to end up with a broken heart, and the thought of that scares her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
